Mistakes in The Lion Guard Episodes
This page lists all notable mistakes in The Lion Guard. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *In several scenes, Beshte is shown with a notch in his ear. This is a leftover from an earlier design.¹ *After using his Roar of the Elders for the first time, Kion's sclerae are briefly colored white instead of yellow.² *Scar's eyes are shown as red in some paintings, green in one, and white in others.³ *Scar's scar is primarily shown to be across his left eye. But in one image, it's across his right⁴, and in another, it's absent entirely.⁵ *At the end of Zuka Zama, Bunga's eyebrows briefly turn white, outlined in bright blue.⁶ *During Kion's Lament, Kion's Mark of the Guard appears on the inside of his left foreleg, despite it not having reappeared on his shoulder since he used the Roar of the Elders.⁷ *In a couple scenes as Ono flies overhead, he is shown without his Mark of the Guard despite having been given it already.⁸ *In one of his final scenes, Ono's body has no legs.⁹ *Towards the end, one of the ring marks on Fuli's right leg vanishes. At one stage, her Mark of the Guard and the ring appear simultaneously, with the Mark overlapping the ring.¹⁰ *Like Ono, Fuli's Mark of the Guard also disappears during the final battle.¹¹ *Bunga's Mark of the Guard vanishes for many of his scenes when he's saving Kiara.¹² Lion-guard-assemble (26).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch The-final-battle (105).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch The-final-battle (172).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch The-final-battle (132).png|¹ Beshte's ear notch Beshte-ear-error.png|¹ Beshte's ear notch Returnoftheroar-0 (205).png|² White sclerae Scar-eyes.png|³ Scar's eye colors The-legend-of-scar (85).png|⁴ Scar on the right side The-legend-of-scar (91).png|⁵ Absent scar Bunga-mistake-zz.png|⁶ Bunga's white eyebrows Kions-lament-mark.png|⁷ Mark of the Guard? The-final-battle (78).png|⁸ ¹⁰ No Mark for Ono, Fuli's overlapping Mark The-final-battle (81).png|⁹ Legless Ono Fuli-disappearing-mark.png|¹⁰ Fuli's disappearing ring The-final-battle (67).png|¹¹ No Mark of the Guard The-final-battle (114).png|¹² No Mark for Bunga Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots *In the beginning of the episode, some of the spots that are supposed to be above Fuli's underbelly are instead placed on one of her hind legs.¹ *When Flat Ridge Rock is first seen from a distance, there is no gorge in front of it. In all future shots, the gorge is directly in front.² *Flat Ridge Rock changes in design a few times. *While Jasiri sings, "Say, believe it or not, you're a lot like me!", the highest spot on her leg overlaps with the stripes on her neck.³ *During We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa), one of Jasiri's forelegs is colored incorrectly as she dances with Kion.⁴ *When she she startled by falling rocks, one of Jasiri's forelegs is colored incorrectly. The highest spot on her leg is also overlapping with the stripes on her neck.⁵ *During the fight with Janja's Clan, one of the hyenas that Jasiri defeated has spots that overlap the lineart on his hind leg.⁶ *When Kion and Jasiri part ways, one of Jasiri's forelegs is colored incorrectly. She is also missing a spot on her shoulder.⁷ Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (21).png|¹ Fuli's mistakenly placed spots Flat-ridge-distance.png|² Flat Ridge Rock (top right) - no gorge Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (506).png|² Flat Ridge up close with gorge Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (322).png|³ Jasiri's overlapping spot Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (355).png|⁴ Jasiri's mistakenly colored leg Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (397).png|⁵ Jasiri's mistakenly colored leg and overlapping spot Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (439).png|⁶ The hyena's overlapping spots Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (513).png|⁷ Jasiri's mistakenly colored leg and missing spot The Rise of Makuu *During the Mashindano, Basi is shown to be standing next to Fuli. But when the scene pans over the animals, he is absent entirely. He is back next to Fuli for the rest of the fight.¹ *In one scene during the Mashindano, all of the crocodile models are switched out for Makuu's model.² *As Kion talks to Pua, Ono is perched on Beshte's back. However, when Kion rejoins the Guard, he is gone. It cuts briefly to Kion, then back to the Guard, and Ono is once again on Beshte.³ Mashin-error.png|¹ Basi appears and disappears Mashindano (24).png|² Makuu's multiples Tromakuu- (83).png|³ Ono is present on Beshte Tromakuu- (95).png|³ Ono is absent Tromakuu- (97).png|³ Ono is back on Beshte Bunga the Wise *Multiple times throughout the episode, some of Fuli's spots overlap her underbelly.¹ *In one scene, Beshte's Mark of the Guard is on the wrong side, and Fuli's spots are overlapping hers.² *After Ono lands on Beshte's back, he vanishes in one shot and then reappears in the next.³ *When Beshte, Kion and Fuli are pushing a rock, Beshte's hair is absent.⁴ *When Rafiki drops down from his tree, Fuli is seen behind Kion. In the next scene, she is in front of him. Then in the scene after that, she is back behind Kion and near the tree again.⁵ *When the Porcupine Brothers are entering their log, they both appear identical, despite having a different nose and eye color in the previous shot.⁶ *When waiting in line to see Bunga, Punda Milia's model is switched out for that of a regular zebra.⁷ *When Kion asks Fuli not to say 'it', his Mark of the Guard appears on the inside of his other foreleg as well as on his left shoulder as usual.⁸ *In one scene, Punda Milia's model is switched out for that of a regular zebra.⁹ *In a few scenes, Beshte has a notch in his ear.¹⁰ *When Ono is flying above the others in the canyon, his Mark of the Guard is missing.¹¹ *When Fuli catches the hedgehog in her mouth, he disappears when she is shown running into the canyon close up. He reappears again in the next close shot, but disappears once more in the next. Finally, when Fuli crashes into Beshte, he reappears in her mouth.¹² *When Fuli is relaxing at the end of the episode, one of her spots overlaps her Mark of the Guard.¹³ Bunga-the-wise-hd (26).png|¹ Overlapping spots Bunga-the-wise-hd (77).png|² Beshte's incorrectly placed Mark, Fuli's overlapping spots Vanishing-ono.png|³ Ono- now you see him, now you don't. And now you do. Bunga-the-wise-hd (101).png|⁴ Beshte's missing hair Fuli-pers.png|⁵ Fuli behind Kion, in front of him, and behind him again Bounce-into-log.png|⁶ Two identical brothers Bunga-the-wise-hd (162).png|⁷ Punda Milia's wrong model Bunga-the-wise-hd (300).png|⁸ Kion's second Mark Bunga-the-wise-hd (352).png|⁹ Punda Milia's wrong model Bunga-the-wise-hd (304).png|¹⁰ Beshte's old notch Bunga-the-wise-hd (305).png|¹⁰ Beshte's old notch Bunga-the-wise-hd (378).png|¹⁰ Beshte's old notch Bunga-the-wise-hd (397).png|¹¹ Ono's missing Mark Hedgehog-havoc.png|¹² The disappearing and reappearing hedgehog Bunga-the-wise-hd (450).png|¹³ Fuli's ring spot overlaps her Mark of the Guard Can't Wait to be Queen *When Ono is giving Kiara the morning report, his Mark of the Guard is missing.¹ *When Fuli skids to stop herself from getting hurt by the elands, her Mark of the Guard is missing.² *Shortly after being stung by bees, Fuli is shown missing the ring mark on her shoulder.³ *When speaking to Kiara, Tiifu is shown to be on the left, and Zuri on the right. When the scene offers a close up, the cubs have switched places.⁴ *When Kion visits Tiifu and Zuri to find out where Kiara has gone, a rock is shown to be in front of Zuri. When the scene extends to more of the area, the rock is completely behind Zuri.⁵ *As the Lion Guard faces off with Janja's clan, Ono's Mark of the Guard is missing.⁶ Cantwait-onomark.png|¹ Ono's missing Mark Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (203).png|² Fuli's missing Mark Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (221).png|³ Fuli's missing ring mark Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (209).png|⁴ Zuri's on the right, Tiifu's on the left Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (217).png|⁴ ...Suddenly, Tiifu's on the left, Zuri's on the right Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (285).png|⁵ Rock in front of Zuri Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (288).png|⁵ Rock behind Zuri Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (369).png|⁶ Ono's missing Mark Eye of the Beholder *When Ono is waiting for Rafiki to help him, his Mark of the Guard disappears.¹ *When the Guard is looking at Rafiki's paintings, Fuli's ring mark is missing.² * As Mwoga approaches the committee and when he reports Ono's loss of eyesight, the feathers on one wing are mistakenly colored blue.³ *When the Lion Guard are examining the fallen rock, Beshte's Mark of the Guard is flipped and on the wrong side.⁴ *The position of Scar's painting changes place during the episode, even disappearing altogether halfway through.⁵ *When Fuli reminds Beshte of what he was supposed to be telling them, her eyelids become pure black for the duration of the scene.⁶ Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (74).png|¹ Ono's missing Mark Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (99).png|² Fuli's missing ring Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (156).png|³ Mwoga's blue wing Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (150).png|³ Mwoga's blue wing Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (307).png|⁴ Beshte's flipped Mark Scars-portrait.png|⁵ Scar's painting through the episode Eye-of-the-beholder-hd (267).png|⁶ Fuli's black eyes The Kupatana Celebration *After Dogo is rescued in the beginning of the episode, he jumps on Kion. Right at that moment, Kion's Mark of the Guard is on his right shoulder instead of his left. In the next shot, it's not on his right shoulder anymore.¹ *When Kion shows Dogo where he can stay, the ring mark on Fuli's shoulder vanishes. It is still missing the next time Fuli is shown.² *While patrolling with Kion, Fuli appears missing the middle spot on one of her forelegs. The lowest spot is also placed too far down her leg.³ *After getting covered in mud, Fuli's Mark of the Guard vanishes. It reappears at one point when talking to the jackals, then vanishes again.⁴ *Near the end of Jackal Style, Goigoi is shown without his muzzle and rear end.⁵ *In this same scene, the kiwano melons, baobabs, and aardvark cucumbers are oversized.⁶ *When Beshte and Bunga approach Dogo in front of Muhanga's den, he is lacking his spots.⁷ *In one scene, Rairai is much smaller than she should be when compared to Kion and Fuli. *Towards the end of the Kupatana event, a second blue eyed jackal pup is shown behind his mother. Just before the family leaves, however, this pup vanishes.⁸ ⁹ Kion-flipped-mark.png|¹ Kion's flipped mark The-kupatana-celebration-hd (137).png|² Fuli's missing ring The-kupatana-celebration-hd (197).png|³ Fuli's missing spot The-kupatana-celebration-hd (357).png|⁴ Fuli's missing Mark The-kupatana-celebration-hd (326).png|⁵ ⁶ Error Goigoi, and oversized fruit The-kupatana-celebration-hd (175).png|⁷ Spotless Dogo The-kupatana-celebration-hd (343).png|⁵ Undersized Rairai The-kupatana-celebration-hd (444).png|⁸ Blue eyed pup mistake The-kupatana-celebration-hd (453).png|⁹ The pup is gone Fuli's New Family *When Bunga looks around after being bitten by Ushari, his Mark of the Guard is absent.¹ *When Ono suggests sucking the poison out of Bunga, one of Fuli's spots overlaps her Mark of the Guard.² *When Beshte sees that Fuli is in the water, his Mark of the Guard is missing.³ *When Fuli is in the water after Beshte sees her, her Mark of the Guard is missing.⁴ *Shortly before Fuli runs away from Beshte after he accidentally knocks her into the water, some of her spots overlap.⁵ *When Fuli is hunting the gazelle right before Kion calls to her, her Mark of the Guard is on her right shoulder instead of her left.⁶ Fulisnewfamily-p1 (35).png|¹ Bunga's missing Mark Fuli-Spot-Overlapping.png|² Fuli's overlapping spot Beshte-Missing-Mark.png|³ Beshte's missing mark Fuli-Missing-Mark.png|⁴ Fuli's missing mark Spot-Overlap-Fuli.png|⁵ Fuli's overlapping spots Fuli-Right-Shoulder-Mark.png|⁶ Fuli's switched Mark of the Guard The Search for Utamu *Shortly after Bunga tells the Guard about his past, Beshte's Mark of the Guard vanishes. *When the vultures circle Fuli, her ring mark is missing. It goes missing a second time when she growls at them, and goes missing again when she looks towards Timon and Pumbaa.² *When Fuli is thanking her team for saving her, her Mark of the Guard disappears frequently. It is also absent when she looks towards Timon and Pumbaa.³ The-search-for-utamu (244).png|¹ Beshte's missing Mark of the Guard The-search-for-utamu (348).png|² Fuli's missing ring mark The-search-for-utamu (368).png|² Fuli's missing ring mark The-search-for-utamu (400).png|³ Fuli's missing Mark The-search-for-utamu (419).png|³ Fuli's missing ring mark Follow That Hippo! *When Fuli looks towards Bunga after Kion calls for Ono to check on Beshte, Bunga's eyebrows are briefly colored blue.¹ *As the Guard notices the hyenas being pursued by crocodiles, Bunga's Mark of the Guard is missing. Screenshot from 2016-04-30 15-27-12.png|¹ Bunga's blue eyebrows Follow-that-hippo (365).png|² Bunga's missing Mark The Call of the Drongo *In one scene, Beshte has a notch in his ear.¹ *When the impalas enter a canyon, one of them is shown without ears.² The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (398).png|¹ Beshte's old ear notch The-call-of-the-drongo-hd (340).png|² Impala without ears Paintings and Predictions *Despite being dark gray in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Kion's protracted claws are pale gray.¹ *In a few scenes, all the zebras (except for Punda Milia) have no eyes.² *Whilst climbing across a log to save Kion, Fuli only has three toes on two of her paws.³ *Additionally, her claws are colored white, despite being pale tawny in The Search for Utamu.³ *When Punda Milia panics near Maji Baridi Falls, his model is briefly placed behind the other zebra's, despite being in front of her.⁴ Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (35).png|¹ Kion's pale claws Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (130).png|² Lack of eyes Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (413).png|³ Fuli's three toes and white claws Paintings-and-predictions-1080 (436).png|⁴ Overlay mistake The Mbali Fields Migration *When running ahead of Muhimu's herd and Swala's herd, Kion's Mark of the Guard is missing.¹ *When Ono turns around to fly away after Kion has told him to go to Mbali Fields without him, his Mark is missing.² The-mbali-fields-migration (196).png|¹ Kion's missing Mark Mbali-mark.png|² Ono's missing Mark Bunga and the King *When Bunga leaves the sable antelopes, his Mark of the Guard is missing.¹ *Fuli's Mark of the Guard is missing when the sink hole becomes larger.² **Not only does it go missing again later in the episode when she witnesses Bunga and Simba working together, but the ring on her right foreleg is also absent.³ *Shortly before the singing of Hakuna Matata, Kion's Mark of the Guard disappears.⁴ Bunga-and-the-king (86).png|¹ Bunga's missing Mark Bunga-and-the-king (196).png|² Fuli's missing Mark Bunga-and-the-king (421).png|³ Fuli's missing Mark & ring Bunga-and-the-king (454).png|⁴ Kion's missing Mark General Mistakes *Mbuni's eyes are blue in some episodes, but brown in others. *Tiifu is sometimes shown with darker cream stripes on her leg, but other times, these stripes are absent. *In Call of the Guard, Bunga is standing in front of Kion as he uses the Roar of the Elders, but is not affected by the force of the Roar.¹ *Kiara is sometimes shown with longer fur on her chest, but other times, it is absent.³ Call-of-the-guard (49).png|¹ Bunga is not affected by Kion's roar Paintings-p-onomark.png|² Ono's missing Mark in Paintings and Predictions Bunga-and-the-king (469).png|³ Kiara's longer chest fur Bunga-and-the-king (93).png|³ Kiara without her longer chest fur Fuli's Missing Ring Mark Quite frequently throughout the series, one of the rings on Fuli's shoulder is missing. Fuli-disappearing-mark.png|Before she receives her Mark of the Guard (Return of the Roar) Rom- (41).png|Fuli's missing ring mark in The Rise of Makuu, after saving a hyrax Tromakuu- (172).png|Fuli's missing ring mark later in The Rise of Makuu, while listening to Kion speak in the Lair of the Lion Guard Bunga-the-wise-hd (315).png|Fuli's missing ring mark in Bunga the Wise, shortly before helping an oryx Fuli's Missing Mark of the Guard Frequently, when Fuli is shown from a front angle, her Mark of the Guard has been replaced by a circle marking. Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (168).png|Fuli's missing Mark in Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (299).png|Fuli's missing Mark in Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Bunga-the-wise-hd (157).png|Fuli's missing Mark in Bunga the Wise Ono's Missing Mark of the Guard (whilst flying) Quite frequently, Ono's Mark of the Guard is missing while he is flying right. Paintings-p-onomark.png|Ono's missing Mark in Paintings and Predictions Neverjudge-onomark.png|Ono's missing Mark in Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spots Kupatana-onomark.png|Ono's missing Mark in The Kupatana Celebration Factual Mistakes *Despite being a juvenile, Ono has orange breeding plumes. *Female ostriches in the show such as Mbuni have black feathers, despite the fact that only males have black feathers in real life. Females have brown plumage. *Kambuni bears the coloring of an adult male ostrich rather than a female chick. *Fuli lacks the streaks under her eyes that all cheetahs have. *Although he's identified as an Egyptian cobra, Ushari bears the external hood markings of an Indian cobra- a species that does not occur in Africa. *Muhimu's Son makes a neighing sound, but zebras do not neigh. Literature Mistakes Return of the Roar *Fuli has an excess number of spots. *Twice in Return of the Roar, Beshte is missing the hair on his head. *Multiple times in Return of the Roar, Janja's ear notch is on his right ear instead of his left. *On the twenty-sixth and thirty-third pages of Return of the Roar, Fuli's eyes are turquoise rather than green. Can't Wait to be Queen *On the cover, Ono's Mark of the Guard is shown on his right wing instead of his left.¹ *In the book adaption of Can't Wait to be Queen, Janja's ear notch appears on his right ear instead of his left.² *On page 21, Kion is missing his spots.³ *Zazu appears on page 6, with Kiara and Kion approaching him, despite him having already left for Aminifu's funeral with Simba and Nala. On the next page, Ono is with them instead. *Janja's clan of hyenas is mistakenly referred to as a pack. Ono-sm.png|¹ Right wing Mark Janjamzingo.jpeg|² Janja's flipped ear notch Kioncwtbq.png|³ Kion's missing spots Bunga the Wise *On page 22, Beshte and Mbuni's image has been erroneously copied twice, with the second copy pushed over a little and lacking parts such as the feet. *Towards the end, Kion is missing his Mark of the Guard. Fuli Finds Her Place *On the first two pages, a herd of buffaloes is said to be in danger due to a mudslide. However, the illustration depicts fleeing wildebeests. Kion's Animal Alphabet *Fuli is depicted lying on a tree branch despite being unable to climb trees.¹ *On the back of Kion's Animal Alphabet, the area between Kion's eyes and eyebrows is the same color as the area below his eyes instead of being darker than his main fur color.² Kioani-2.png|¹ Fuli lounges in a tree Kioani-1.png|² Kion's mistakenly colored eye shades Meet the New Guard *On page 2, Fuli is missing her Mark of the Guard. The Day of the Crocodiles *Zuri uses Kiara's colors and lacks her own distinctive facial markings.¹ *Also in the English version of The Day of the Crocodiles, Makuu's name is misspelt 'Makku'. Zuri-crocodilecomic.png|¹ Zuri's incorrect colors and missing markings It’s UnBungalievable! Mistakes * In almost every episode of It's UnBungalievable, Ono's Mark of the Guard is missing while Bunga announces what the competition will be. The only exceptions are Who's Cuter? (in which the Mark is present, but fades towards the side) and the episodes that include a different variation of this scene. * During Who's Hungrier?, when Bunga tosses a baobab with one paw, his Mark of the Guard is missing from his other foreleg.¹ * Also during Who's Hungrier, when Ono talks about the importance of mealtime to bears, his Mark of the Guard is missing. * During Who's the Better Babysitter?, when Ono brings Bunga's attention to the poor babysitting skills of the baboons, his Mark of the Guard is missing.² * During Who's Cuter?, when Ono exasperatedly agrees with Bunga about honey badgers being the coolest, bravest, and cutest, the egret's Mark of the Guard is missing.³ * During Who's Louder?, when Ono tells Bunga that his beak is sealed, his Mark of the Guard is missing.⁴ * During Who's the Better Flyer?, when Ono tells Bunga that flamingos are born with their wings, his Mark of the Guard is missing.⁵ Bunga's Mark.png|¹ Bunga's missing Mark during Who's Hungrier? Ono Mark3.png|² Ono's missing Mark during Who's the Better Babysitter? Ono's Mark.png|³ Ono's missing Mark during Who's Cuter? Ono's Mark2.png|⁴ Ono's missing Mark during Who's the Better Flyer? Ono's Mark4.png|⁵ Ono's missing Mark during Who's Louder? Category:Miscellaneous